1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mascara brush with a plurality of bristles being fixed between two intertwisted wire sections, standing out therefrom on both sides, and with the bristles having a noncircular cross section.
2. Background Art
It is known in mascara brushes to use bristles of cloverleaf cross section or bristles having at least one longitudinal capillary groove and in this way to obtain capillary space for increased mascara absorption and transfer capacity. Furthermore, it has been specified to use circular bristles of varying cross section.
So as to obtain brushes with especially fine bristles in the finished product which would be difficult to treat because of their inferior thickness, it has become known to compose bristles of individual sectors so that an overall circular cross section results during the manufacture of the brush. As soon as the bristles are fixed between the intertwisted wires, the bond of the individual sectors is dissolved by the aid of a solvent so that then bristles of a very small cross section are obtained from these individual sectors, these bristles fanning out conically from one and the same spot where the originally round bristle had been squeezed between the wire sections (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,547).
It is an object of the invention to embody a mascara brush or, respectively, to create a bristle for a mascara brush which enable optimum combing and transfer behavior to be realized.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that, proceeding from conventionally extruded fibers, at least two of these fibers are combined lengthwise in the form of lines or points.
This enables nearly any cross-sectional configuration to be produced, in particular in the light of the further possibility of combining fibers of varying diameters. The bristles thus created exhibit in particular a high capillarity.
The fibers may be connected to each other lengthwise in the form of continuous lines. By alternative, point combination of the fibers may be provided, in which case it may be advantageous for at least one fiber not to be parallel to another fiber, but to be approximately wavy, point connection then being produced only in the concavities. In this way, tiny longitudinal eyes will form between two fibers of this type, in which to store mascara.
In keeping with another embodiment, it may be provided that at least part of the fibers are hollow fibers or fibers of noncircular cross section.
The design according to the invention also helps attain a spreading effect and a uniform distribution of the tips.
Connecting the fibers to each other may be implemented by all the types of connection systems that are customary in plastics engineering, in particular thermally, chemically, by ultrasound welding, etc.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of preferred exemplary embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawing.